The White Snake
An Animated Disney 'feature film based of the Brothers Grimm fairy tail set in Medieval Ireland. Plot The Film begins with narration explaining that in a castle in Ireland, every evening the wise King Ardghal receives a covered dish after mealtimes, providing he’s left alone to uncover it. In the same castle a boy named Alastar becomes one of the King’s servants after his parents were killed by bandits. Years later, Alastar has become a free-spirited teenager and official manservant to the King due to the friendship they formed over the years. One day when King Ardghal is out hunting he is ambushed by a group of bandits and killed, leaving his younger brother Barra to take the throne. Being the complete opposite of his brother, Barra is cruel and tyrannical, thus treating his people including Alastar terribly. When King Barra requests that his late brother’s dish be presented to him, Alastar feels that he didn’t deserve whatever King Ardghal had. When the time came, Alastar switched the dish with a replica with random herbs inside it and hid the real one in his chambers. Curious with what the King had been hiding all these years he discovers a pearl-white snake under the cover of the dish. After one bite from the snake, Alastar discovers the snake was now suddenly talking to him. After a few minutes of rambling in disbelief, Alastar listens to the snake explains that she and King Ardghal were once old friends, she the proceeds to tell Alastar the story of how they met and why she would sneak into the castle and be presented under the covered dish in order to visit him. The Snake also explains that her venom was magic as it had the power to give any person she bites the power to understand and communicate with animals, but now that King Ardghal was gone the Snake now feels alone, feeling pit for her Alastar offers his friendship to which the snake happily agrees and formally introduces herself with the name King Ardghal gave her… Eva. Weeks later, Alastar is accused of stealing King Barra’s favourite ring, after pleading his innocence he is given one to prove it or submit the punishment of execution much to Barra’s delight due to his hate for the boy. Wanting to save her friend, Eva sneaks around the castle and finds the ring hidden in Barra’s bed chambers. After presenting the ring to Barra the king reluctantly allows Alastar to walk free, not wanting to fall for another one of Barra’s tricks, Alastar and Eva decide to leave the castle and escape to another Kingdom. Sneaking off in the middle of the night, they steal one of the King’s horses named Brendan and flee to the countryside. On their journey to another town Alastar, Eva and Brendan encounter Bridget, a small bat who they free from a poacher’s trap and joins them on their journey wishing to return the favour in the future, later they meet Francis, The Ant King of his colony who they free from a spider’s web who also offers his services in exchange for what he had done Saying “One good turn deserves another,” Meanwhile King Barra announces that he wishes to marry Elaine, a princess of a neighbouring kingdom who was once childhood friends with Alastar, what nobody else know however is that once he is married to her, Barra intends to kills both the king and his daughter in order to inherit their kingdom thus expanding his empire. Under the false impression that Barra simply wants to unite the kingdoms, Elaine’s father agrees to the proposal despite his daughter’s protests. After spending some time in the neighbouring kingdom, Alastar hears word of Barra’s plan after Bridget tells him what she overheard a group of other bats saying what they witnessed in Barra’s chambers a few days ago. Realising that they had to do something, Alastar, and Eva travel back to Barra’s kingdom without the others due to the fear they felt about going there. Unfortunately Barra’s spies spot Alastar talking to the animals and reports back to Barra before they could even reach the kingdom and Alastar and Eva get captured upon entering the Kingdom. Afterwards, Barra is stunned to learn about Eva’s power and that his brother once knew about it, feeling the need to gloat, Barra let’s slip that he was the one who ordered the attack on his brother in the first place so that he would inherit the kingdom. He then orders Alastar be placed in the dungeon and Eva’s venom be milked so that he would possess the power of communication with animals in hopes that he would finally possess the gift his brother had. Meanwhile Bridget, Francis, and Brendan learn of Alastar and Eva’s capture and, with the help of some of their fellow animals, break into the dungeon and allow Alastar to escape. Before the wedding ceremony, Barra has his men milk Eva’s fangs to fill a goblet of venom but before they could dispose of Eva afterward, Alastar breaks into the room and saves her. As the wedding commences Alastar attempts to reach the hall before it’s too late, just when the wedding becomes official, Alastar bursts in and reveals Barra's treachery. Outraged Barra puts a knife to Elaine’s throat and tries to kidnap her at sword point, but Alastar blocks his way and the two men duel. Eva and Bridgette intervene and save Alastar before Barra is able to run him through. Throwing the two animals to the side, Barra mockingly proposes a toast to King Ardghal claiming that he will “never have more power again!” and he drinks from the goblet of Eva’s venom, however after finishing it Barra’s body suddenly hardens and crumbles into dust. Eva then explains that the gift of communication could only be given and if taken would only cause instant death. In the aftermath Elaine takes over the kingdom after inheriting it from the marriage and Alastar decides to go traveling with Eva, Francis, Bridget and Brandon to explore the world. The film closes with Eva narrating and saying that “If your kind enough, you can find friends in the strangest of places.” Characters 'Humans ''' '''Alastar: '''The Main Protagonist and a hardworking manservant who once served King Ardghal. '''King Barra: '''The Main Antagonist and the tyranical king who rules the kingdom after having his brother killed. '''Princess Elaine: '''Daugther of the king of the neigbouring kingdom. '''King Ardghal: '''The Wise former King who ruled before Barra. '''Animals Eva: '''Secondary Protagonist and a Joyous white Snake who once was dear friends with the former king. '''Bridget: A Tomboyish Bat who enjoys listening to gossip despite warnings to keep out of it. Francis: '''An eccentric king of the Soldier Ants who enjoys the taste of chicken. '''Brandon: A hard-working Stalion devoted to duty, though his loaylties quickly change when Barra becomes king. Original Material The White Snake is a German fairy tale included in the complete volume of the Brothers Grimm, tale number 17. It is Aarne-Thompson type 673. Songs ??? Quotes ??? Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated films Category:Feature film Category:Fantasy Category:Animals